Moon's Glow
Moon's Glow is a phantom city northeast of the Crystal Cities. It only appears at night. During the day, it disappears into the Shadow plane, along with everyone inside of it. Appearance Moon's Glow is a tightly packed city inside walls fit to withstand attacks from monsters of both the Material and the Shadow planes. Split in half, the city is built on both banks of a wide canal in the Shadow plane that was never constructed in the Reach, and thus is simply unused space while it is here. Full of a mix of tall towers and low buildings, the buildings of Moon's Glow are packed close together, with relatively narrow streets and alleys. History "Founded" by an unknown, lone settler whose name was lost to time as a farmstead in the shadow plane, the city slowly grew over time as many farmers planted their flags in the soil, then blacksmiths seeing a need for their talents, and so on. It is unclear when the city gained the name of Moon's Glow, and when the walls were constructed, but it is generally accepted that it was in this period of growth. When the ruler of a far off city wanted to construct a canal through the then-large town as a quick trading route, the rulers didn't protest, causing strife between them and those that lived in the path. One particularly angry cabal of wizards who met in what would soon become the middle of the canal, enacted a plan- bring the city into the material plane, so everyone would be satisfied. The other city got their canal, they got to keep meeting in the same spot, and damn everyone else. Fortunately for everyone who liked to spend their 'days' in the shadow plane, the... whatever they did... only half worked. They succeeded in entering the material plane, but only for the hours of sunset to sunrise. The wizards' names have lived in infamy ever since. Geography Located Northeast of The Crystal Cities, the city itself is split in two halves, from east to west. A midweek market opens in the northeast corner of the city, and many perminant shops also make their home around the area. Streets are wider there to accomidate foot traffic, and some travel there on non-market days just to get away from the claustrophobic atmosphere of the rest of the city. There is a temple district in the southeast, where many Wayangs spend their days in meditation, as well as trying to convert outsiders to their philosophy with some success. Other religions have temples, some great and some small, but the philosophy of the Dissolution is undeniably pervasive through the entire area. In the west lies much of the residential areas. Although technically, general use, houses are much more common than other buildings, and parks and shops are also somewhat common. There are a few minor temples in this area, but they often struggle to gain visibility and attendance. The city has three official bridges across the canal, which double as overpasses during the time that it is in the Material. The easternmost is known as the Tollman's bridge, after a scam pulled when the canal was first constructed where a human woman built makeshift toll booths at either end and collected money on market days from priests and others who lived in the temple district. The second is known as the Mad Mages Bridge, as it is said to be close to where the cabal of wizards met before the canal was constructed. The third bridge is known as Brockstreet Bridge, after the section of road that it's connected to, known to be a bad part of town for foreigners to travel though. #